doghousefandomcom-20200214-history
Erasti
Description Both the name of the Nation and the three sister cities that make up the capital, comprised of Alvera, Cappalina and the ruins of Noxi. Alvera has a population of appx 36,000 people, Cappalina a population of about 24,000 and Noxi is Quarantined with no known inhabitants. In addition to the population that lives in the city, there are many that live outside the walls. The West gate leads to the Silver Road and the bustling town of Shallow Port, which is becoming a small city unto itself due to the high merchant traffic. Cappalina boasts the Mare's Gate to the East, and outside the walls many farmsteads litter the countryside and form the breadbasket for the city. A Day's ride from the gate you can find the Flamedance Inn which serves as a way station before the Iron Road takes you to Harper's Cross and then the silvered waters of the Mirrored Sea. Erasti is the heart of the Merchants and Mercenaries area of the central continent. It has become the most important trading hub for Western Kavaari goods in Clayth. The merchant fleets of the West sail into Erasti’s port where the goods are moved via land into the Mirrored Sea and the markets of many different nations. Due to Erasti's smaller port, many of the goods are off loaded and sent via the Silver Road and Into the Wyvern's Gate, from there they head to the Gold District and the many merchant shops that await. The population is eager for Western goods and do not lack for coin. There is an abundance of hired help and security in the form of mercenaries and adventurers and the merchants take advantage of the plentiful manpower. This has lead to a bustling, and ever expanding, city and many opportunities. ''Erasti's heraldry on the right. Black for the dead king and empty throne. And the laurels for peace between the Princeps.'' Eighty years after Noxi was destroyed and the end of the civil war, (see History of Erasti), the Kingdom has entered a rebirth. When Feng Bao died, the Storm Wall fell, Erasti became the epicenter of Clayth/Kavaari trade. With Soparan silks, Vardish wines and wool, Allaine Dyes, textiles from The Grand Duchy, inks and parchments from Vaarnix and new dragon bone armament from Vaerostyr, there are goods from all over Clayth and Kavaari.Trade Bars and coin flow to unprecedented levels and the Princeps have formed an Exchange House and Vaultage. This exchange house serves as an rudimentary banking system where excess coin can be safely stored, loans taken and deeds and licences can be purchased. All back by the Princeps promise and insured by the nations treasury. With the robust trade, a new rising middle class of wealthy merchants and craftsmen has been born. The nobles and the wealthy merchant class have taken to patronage and investment. The fine arts, painting, music and theater are of some of the favorites. Others have spent coin on architecture, sculpture and literature. Buildings have taken advantage of these new advancements and many have been rebuilt with several floors. White stone, red clay and marble give the architecture of the city a distinct look. The rise in commerce has brought a rise in competition and noble families, who have long histories of feuds, play a volatile game that toes and sometimes oversteps the boundaries of the law. Dueling has become the preferred method of dealing with disputes, though only when a clear breach of 'honor' appears to be aimed at oneself and not ones business. Many a skilled hand with a sword earn employment as personal duelists and bodyguards. Formal 'duels' often involve a specific code of rules and most duelists use the rapier as the weapon of choice. Business between rivals can be cutthroat and many colorful individuals take advantage. People of Erasti The people of Erasti are vibrant, colorful, prideful and passionate. They are image conscious, wear the colors or symbols of their affiliations boldly in the open and absolutely hate to look bad, especially in public. First impressions are important to them and decorum begins to slip with familiarity or contempt. Honor dueling has almost overtaken the national sport of chariot racing and many people hold vendetta against others. Some '''Erstracians''' are discerning, elegant, tasteful but all are opinionated. They are a very polarized people with a tight local focus. Especially for guilds, house and the Princeps. '''Cities of the Capital:''' * '''[[Noxi]]''' (Northern Ruins, former Gov't Seat) * [[Alvera|'''Alvera''']] (Western City, Administrative Center) * [[Cappalina|'''Cappalina''']] (Eastern City, Manufacturing Center) Specific Informational Sections '''[[History of Erasti]]''' '''[[Erasti Nobles]]''' [[Erasti NPCs|'''Erasti NPCs''']] [[Erasti Laws|'''Erasti Laws''']] [[Erasti Factions|'''Erasti Factions''']] '''[[Erasti Intrigue, Rumors and Plots]]''' '''[[Stories of Erasti]]''' '''[[Ten Things Everyone in Erasti Knows]]''' '''[[Aethermarks]]''' =